The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In conventional aircraft, engines commonly are installed beneath the aircraft wings. Jet noise produced by the engines (most commonly, the “roar” heard at takeoff,) can radiate largely unabated to nearby communities. Engine exhaust noise can be amplified when the sound is reflected off undersurfaces of the wing or other aircraft surfaces. Heat emitted from the engine exhaust plume also tends to be reflected off of wings and pylons. In the case of military or derivative aircraft, this reflected heat can tend to increase susceptibility of turbofan-powered aircraft to heat-seeking missiles, when operated in threat environments.